


A Regular Troy Bolton

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Embarrassing Photos From Adolescence, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Spring Cleaning, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: The Hale Vault was musty enough that even a day of vigorous “spring cleaning” wasn’t gonna make much difference, but Stiles let Peter drag him into it anyway. He was regretting it right up until he unearthed a box of old photos. The one on top was very clearly the cast photo from a musical—a high school production, judging by the BHHS logo in the corner—and right there, dead center in a spiffy suit, was Peter.“Oh my god,” Stiles breathed.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 206
Collections: Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange





	A Regular Troy Bolton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwistedAmusement13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAmusement13/gifts).



> welcome to the next chapter of "jess projecting her own interests onto her favorite characters" in which Peter did musical theater that one time because i say so, thank you and goodnight XD
> 
> also if anyone's wondering, [this is the inspo picture i was looking at of baby Bohen lmao](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/71/15/8b/71158be50b65f943b0b94225d49852b4.jpg)

The Hale Vault was musty enough that even a day of vigorous “spring cleaning” wasn’t gonna make much difference, but Stiles let Peter drag him into it anyway. He was regretting it right up until he unearthed a box of old photos. The one on top was very clearly the cast photo from a musical—a high school production, judging by the BHHS logo in the corner—and right there, dead center in a spiffy suit, was Peter.

“Oh my god,” Stiles breathed.

Peter was leaning over his shoulder a second later. As soon as he recognized what Stiles had in his hands, he tried to snatch it away, but Stiles saw that move coming a mile away and he wasn’t giving up his treasure so easily. He danced out of Peter’s reach, laughing gleefully.

“Look at you!” he crowed. “You were a _baby,_ oh, look at your ears! They’re so big!”

Peter huffed. “Give me that back.”

“And the _curls,_ ” Stiles said, ignoring him. “So fluffy. So cute. So embarrassing.”

“Stiles, I will murder you in your sleep. I know where you live.”

“What show was this anyway?” Stiles searched the picture until he found the musical’s name up in the corner. “The Music Man. Wait, isn’t that one about a con artist?”

Peter made another unsuccessful grab for the photo. “Harold Hill is a traveling salesman, thank you very much.”

“And a con artist.” Stiles tutted in faux disappointment. “Typecasting.”

Apparently giving up on retrieving the photo, Peter crossed his arms. “It was _one_ show,” he said. “One semester of drama, to look well-rounded on college applications.”

Stiles risked getting within snatching range to kiss the pout off his lips. “Basketball captain leading the school musical,” he mused. “You were a regular Troy Bolton.”

Peter rolled his eyes, though his arms came up to encircle Stiles’ waist and pull him closer. “I don’t understand that reference.”

“You’re such an old man,” Stiles said fondly. “This picture’s from, like, the year before I was born.”

“When you’re my age, you’ll look back on pictures of you _now_ and be just as embarrassed,” Peter promised.

Stiles snorted. “Okay, first of all,” he said. “I’m twenty-two, not sixteen. I’ve already grown into _my_ huge ears.” He ignored Peter’s noise of protest. “And second of all, if I’m embarrassing-looking now, then joke’s on you, pal! ‘Cause you’re super attracted to me as I am now!”

“Maybe I just have bad taste,” Peter suggested primly. “Ever consider that?”

“Not for a second.”

To prevent any further griping, Stiles kissed him again. He could still feel the petulance practically radiating off of Peter, and the vault smelled terrible, and his feet ached from being on them too long, but Stiles decided that this was actually a pretty great day.

“Just so you know,” Stiles said when they broke for air. “I’m getting this picture framed.”

Peter’s eyes widened in horror. “No, you are _not!_ Give me that!”

Stiles ran, laughing, and he gave chase.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr!](https://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/643472333139476480/a-regular-troy-bolton)


End file.
